Kahless the Second
The clone of Kahless the Unforgettable (also known as Kahless II) was created by the clerics of Boreth in 2369 using DNA from the Knife of Kirom. The clerics wished to give the impression it was the real Kahless, who had returned from Sto-vo-kor to once again lead his people. When Worf visited the planet Boreth, the clone of Kahless appeared to him. With the Enterprise having been sent to bring Kahless back to the homeworld, Kahless accompanied Worf back to the ship, confident from Worf's tales of his comrades that they were honorable companions, approving of Worf's recognition of his Klingon heritage. Gowron attempted to test Kahless with the Knife of Kirom- a blade that was said to be stained with the blood of Kahless-, but Doctor Crusher's subsequent analysis of the DNA confirmed that the blood on the blade and the blood of Kahless were identical. Kahless and Worf spoke of a new direction for the Klingon people, but Worf began to doubt that the clone was the real Kahless, because he could not remember the taste of warnog, or what existence is like in Sto-vo-kor (Although he claimed that this was because he was only a traveller who was allowed to pass between the worlds and thus had no memory of the other side while in this one). Kahless was challenged to combat by Gowron, and was defeated, raising more doubts. In light of this, the clerics finally admitted their fraud. Although Worf's faith was briefly shattered by this news, a conversation with Data inspired Worf to consider what Kahless could be for the Empire as a symbol rather than define him by his origins. Worf thereby suggested that the clone of Kahless be made Emperor of the Klingon Empire; Gowron would continue to run the Klingon High Council and be the Head of Government, but Kahless could serve as a valuable reminder of what had once made the Empire great and encourage his people to remember their ways of honour. The clone of Kahless accepted and became the moral leader and the ceremonial Head-of-State of the Klingon people. Before his departure from the ship, he told Worf that what mattered was Kahless' words and teachings, not the man himself, and as long as the Klingon people remembered those words it did not truly matter whether or not Kahless himself returned. Epiphany Trek *Events of ST-OM Voyage of the Harrier: The End Are considered Cannon for Epiphany Trek. Kahless II gets a taste of the kind of guts and spine that Captain Jay P. Hailey has, he likes it. *In The Word of the Builders Captain Taraban fights the Lord of House Quo'tos to protect his passengers. This leaves him in charge of the Klingon house. When passing back through the Empire the USS Questing stops at Q'noS Taraban blows the whole shooting match of the Klingon power structure by handing the house over to Kahless himself, the only change of leadership said house would have accepted without a bloody challenge. *On his promotion to rear admiral Kahless II sends Admiral Hailey a bat'leth of honor. This leads him to the 33 Klingon Scrolls of History. Kahless rewarded this by reestablishing House Javos, the keepers of History with Jay Hailey as the Head of the House. Hailey already had Klingons loyal to him, this formalized the situation. Freehold became the planet of House Javos. *Kahless visits Oz and asks Admiral Hailey to teach his son the ways of manhood. A task one usually gave to a brother. It seems that Kahless has been keeping secrets, mainly a wife and several children. House Qaul shattered itself against the combined forces of Starfleet the ADF and Renaissance Station demanding the surrender of Kahless. We get to see a vor'cha class reamed from bow to stern by Renaissance Station. ST-OM Voyage of the Harrier: The End Kahless II gets a taste of the kind of guts and spine that Captain Jay P. Hailey has, he likes it. Category:Characters Category:Klingon Space Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek